


Все бывает в первый раз

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Плохой первый секс. Но разве у этих двоих может получиться что-нибудь по-настоящему плохо?





	Все бывает в первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Always a First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192416) by [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred). 



– Дело в том, что… – Гвендаль уставился в пол, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. – Просто я, видишь ли, никогда…  
– Чего-чего? Вы что, никогда раньше не трахались? – Йозак замер на середине стягивания с себя туники и с опаской поглядел на него через вырез ворота. – Серьезно? Никогда?!!  
– Не будь идиотом, – проворчал Гвендаль, свирепо глядя на него. – Я хотел сказать, что я никогда… э-э… – Он начал ходить взад-вперед перед кроватью, пока сидящий на ней Йозак с веселым интересом разглядывал его. – Я никогда не… не делал  _этого_ … ну, ты понял, с кем-то таким, ну, рослым. Мужественным, вот. – Он кашлянул. – С кем-то вроде тебя.  
– А, уловил, – Йозак отшвырнул тунику с сторону и принялся за завязки штанов. – Гюнтер немножко женственнее, чем я, так?  
Гвендаль резко остановился.  
– Почему все так уверены, что мы с Гюнтером состояли в плотских отношениях?  
– В плотских отношениях? Ха-ха-ха! – Йозак хлопнул себя по бедру. – Эх, вашество, ну вы и официозник! «Плотские отношения», хе-хе, ну вы и скажете… – Краем глаза он уловил возмущенное выражение лица Гвендаля и тут же заткнулся, хотя глаза все еще искрились от смеха. – Так вы и Гюнтер никогда…  
– Нет.  
– Ни разочку?  
– Ни разу.  
– Но все…  
– ...Неважно, кто в чем уверен.  
– Но ваша мать упоминала…  
– Она ошибалась.  
– Но ведь вы же были с мужчинами.  
– Разумеется, – Гвендаль звучно откашлялся. – И с женщинами. И да, они… больше походили на Гюнтера.  
– Женщины?  
– Нет, боги, нет.  _Мужчины_.  
– Ну не знаю, не знаю, как по мне, так та же леди Аниссина выглядит зверски мужественно, – Йозак хитро посмотрел на него. – И вот только не надо мне, будто с ней вы тоже не спали.  
– Пожалуйста, можно обойтись без упоминаний о леди фон Кабельников? – Гвендаль прижал ладонь к глазу, на котором уже начался нервный тик. – Я все же надеюсь получить удовольствие от этой ночи.  
– Как и я. Так что снимайте штаны, вашество, или мы так никогда и не перейдем к, хех, «плотским отношениям», – Йозак умиротворяющее разгладил пальцем нахмуренные брови Гвендаля. – Давайте уже. Не заставляйте меня ждать.  
– Хорошо, – Гвендаль расстегнул брюки, выпутался из них и оставил лежать на полу неаккуратной кучкой. Йозак подвинулся, освобождая для него место. Гвендаль растянулся всем своим долговязым телом на постели, его темные волосы ошеломительно смотрелись на белых простынях. Йозак подумал, что давненько не видел настолько прекрасного зрелища.  
– Так вы подкатитесь поближе к «мужественному мужчине», вашество? Или мне придется взять все на себя и прям наброситься на вас?  
Гвендаль видимо побледнел.  
– Наброситься?  
– Ну, в смысле… О, ясно, – проговорил Йозак, постепенно осознавая. – Вы привыкли ко всяким хорошеньким парнишкам с большими глазками, один взгляд на вас – и они сами встают раком. И теперь не знаете, какие правила со мной работают, а какие нет, угадал? – он склонился к Гвендалю и погладил ладонью его грудь, наслаждаясь дрожью, вызванной этим действием. – И гадаете, позволю ли я оседлать себя.  
– Ну, эм, да, – признал Гвендаль, едва заметно покрываясь краской. – Не уверен, чего от тебя ждать.  
– Да ладно вам, вашество, – протяжно проговорил Йозак. – Я вот рассчитываю втрахать вас в матрас так, что вы неделю на лошадь не залезете.  
Гвендаль резко сел.  
– Ты – что?!  
– Ну же! – подначивал его Йозак. – Давайте поборемся за это! – и, не дожидаясь ответа, рывком перемахнул матрас, всем телом прижимая к нему Гвендаля.  
– Слезь с меня!  
– А ну заставьте!  
Гвендаль оттолкнул его, сопротивляясь, от его действий их тела, к удовольствию обоих, терлись друг о друга,. Йозак прижал его сильнее, но Гвендаль сумел оттолкнуть его, а потом швырнул на спину и сильной рукой схватил за шею.  
– Я сильнее, чем ты, Йозак, – выдохнул он ему на ухо. – Так что, представь себе, тебе никогда не победить.  
– Вот вы как? – Йозак вывернулся и откатился в сторону. Подушки с одеялами взлетели в воздух, и голова Гвендаля гулко стукнулась об изголовье кровати. Придя в себя, Гвендаль засадил Йозаку локтем под ребра, оставив синяк и заставив балансировать на краю кровати. Гвендаль рванул к Йозаку, повалил на спину и прижал его лягающуюся ногу.  
– Говорю же, тебе не победить!  
– Ха! Слова-слова! – Йозак подался влево, тогда как Гвендаль дернул его вправо, и Йозак почувствовал, как в лодыжке что-то хрустнуло. Свободной ногой он тут же врезал Гвендалю, отпихнув того на середину кровати, и тому пришлось какое-то время хватать ртом воздух от боли. С шумом вздохнув, Гвендаль навалился на него всем телом, вдавливая обоих в матрас. Прижатый тяжестью Гвендаля, Йозак поднял колено и пнул Гвендаля в пах.  
– Ой, извини, – запоздало сказал он. Гвендаль скорчился и перекатился в сторону, его волосы совсем растрепались.  
Они боролись за контроль, жар их действий все нарастал, и тела покрылись потом. Оба уже шумно дышали. Усилия не прошли даром: вдобавок к ушибам на ребрах Йозак обзавелся синяком под глазом, растянутой лодыжкой и струйкой крови из носа, стекающей по подбородку. Прядь волос Гвендаля зацепилась за занозу в изголовье, да так и осталась там, повиснув, как трофей. Его пах все еще ныл, а на животе расплывался синяк четко в форме ступни.  
Но вряд ли все это их беспокоило. Оба могли похвастаться почти болезненным возбуждением, что добавляло исступления в их попытки потереться обнаженными телами друг о друга.  
Йозак провел прием лишь на секунду позже, чем следовало бы, и внезапно обнаружил себя лицом в подушку, с рукой, заломленной за спину. С победным кличем Гвендаль придавил его к кровати, свободной рукой нашаривая небольшой горшочек масла, чудом уцелевшим на прикроватном столике. Горшок опрокинулся, и масло потекло по простыням, даже заливаясь Йозаку в ухо. Гвендаль не обратил ни малейшего внимания, быстро смазав свой возбужденный член и, не церемонясь, всунул два скользких пальца в Йозака.   
– Что ты!.. – не успел проорать тот, как пальцы Гвендаля сменились чем-то гораздо, гораздо более внушительным. – Эй! Придержи коней! Не так быстро!  
Давно забыв про самоконтроль, Гвендаль по самые яйца погрузился в тело Йозака и лишь с огромным усилием заставил себя замереть на пару секунд, едва дыша.  
– Ха! – прорычал он. – Я выиграл!  
С лицом в подушке, заломленной под неудачным углом рукой и членом Гвендаля, растягивающим и заполняющим его, Йозак решил, что поспорить с этим утверждением будет трудновато.  
Гвендаль начал двигаться, вытаскивая почти полностью, а затем рывком входя на всю длину. Йозак услышал собственный стон, но даже не пытался сдержаться. В считанные секунды его подхватило, закружило, а потом оргазм прошиб его до пушечных взрывов под веками. Едва начав признавать мир вокруг, Йозак услышал вскрик Гвендаля, когда тот достиг пика.  
Какое-то время они так и остались лежать, блаженно вытраханные и вымотанные.  
Йозак поморщился, когда Гвендаль вышел из него и лег рядом, потом осторожно пристроился на уцелевших подушках.  
– Ну, что я могу сказать. Вашество, это было нечто!  
– Тебе не кажется, – выдохнул Гвендаль, – что в подобных обстоятельствах ты уже мог бы называть меня по имени?  
– Да как скажете, вашество, – он развернулся к лежащему рядом мужчине. – Ну, и как впечатленьица? Как… как тебе, Гвендаль?  
– Неплохо, – признал тот. – Весьма неплохо.  
– Ага, – согласился Йозак, – а в следующий раз будет еще лучше. – Он подвинулся ближе и собственнически закинул ногу на бок Гвендалю. – Но при первом сексе можно побыть и неловкими.


End file.
